


Ever after

by Maverick12345



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden survives after killing the Arch demon. Then marries Queen Anora and Morrigan both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever after

After being saved by Flemmith and being looked after in there hunt in the wild. Warden decied that first thing he need to do was get a small army to fight the enemy. 

Morrigan, Ask the Warden what his plan will be to defeat the Arch demon. Even if they make it that far? 

Well I hadn't thought about that? I guess i was hoping that you or someone else would come up with something? I am the last of the Wardens now. As well i hoped to not have to think that far a head. 

Sense you have brought it up o plan on making it out a live.


End file.
